<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bizarre is the Potter Norm by Dragaeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516665">Bizarre is the Potter Norm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth'>Dragaeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm learning how to write in these [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, I'll try to speed it up, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, but I'm learning how to write so idk, this is gonna be REALLY fucking slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt at writing but I really wanted to see this happen so here I am.</p><p>Auror Harry Potter, age 46, dies again when an opportunistic ex-Death Eater pushes him through the veil of death because he's Harry Potter, savior and all that jazz. He turns up in the summer of 1971 after a neat meeting with death, right before when the marauders are about to start Hogwarts. </p><p>Harry Potter simply sighs and creates a new identity and buys a house next to his mother because he really should be expecting this shit. </p><p>He might as well attempt to be friends with Voldemort because as the diary said, they do have strange likenesses.</p><p>on HIATUS until i figure this out lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm learning how to write in these [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Post war to present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter, involuntary savior of the wizarding world, the unaware Master of Death, the-boy-who-died-TWICE-and-still-lived, was bored. But he had to keep up an image if he didn't want to be proclaimed the next dark lord, something he would actually become <i>just</i> to spite magical Britain. But magical Britain just gave him unwanted expectations and attention, and if he attempted to do any of the sort, people would track him down and kill him out of fear of another war. So he just stayed put as head Auror.</p><p>Right after the battle, he had a mini-crisis in which Hermione assisted in his epiphany that he never had control in his life. He reevaluated his self worth and decided that he was quite important. The realization that Dumbledore has been manipulating his life since day one with prophecies and compulsions, and maybe Tom Marvolo Riddle's life as well just didn't sit well. He couldn't decide on whether to hate or respect Dumbledore for completely ruining his life, so he settled on both: to hate what he did and respect that his master plan worked out, no matter how disgusting it was. As a grandfatherly headmaster, he can groom anyone to do his bidding. Dumbledore completely villianized Voldemort who was at the time just Tom Riddle, an orphan boy who instills fear with his 'freakishness' as a defense mechanism so he won't get bullied or exorcized. When also getting kicked around in Hogwarts for being the 'slytherin mudblood', it becomes a repeat of the orphanage, but this time with respect and goals to achieve. </p><p>Hermione, ever the wise, decided to get over her problems with Dumbledore and travelled the world to learn all she could in Egypt, Japan, and Bulgaria with Victor Krum. Hermione broke up with Ronald when he became completely insufferable and prejudiced against all things slytherin and dark, while coming to the realization that he was probably set up to be their friend, as no pureblood goes through the underground yelling about muggles. (He was thoroughly tortured and killed after this epiphany.) Hermione always came back to the Britain shambles every Yule to visit old Hogwarts acquaintances, but generally lived abroad. Luna and Neville would join them occasionally, in search of Luna's creatures and Neville's plants. Though Harry couldn't ever join them, he still gained the knowledge second hand through Hermione's debates. </p><p>Harry married and divorced Ginny Weasley because she simply wasn't on his level, and was probably part of the plot involving Ron. He was Lord Potter-Black-Peverell, ex-living horcrux, the one who slain a basilisk at 12, drove away 100 dementors at 13, escaped a clear death trap at 14, taught other students to form a Patronus at 15 while being tortured, and destroyed who was a once charming Tom Marvolo Riddle at 17 all while being malnutritious and unhealthy without proper medical care, and head Auror at age 26. She was an average witch from a loving family without the weight of wizarding britain on her shoulders who got possessed once. They had a decent run, but Harry decided to just say he was gay to put an end to it. He was bored, tired, possibly gay but didn't experiment enough to be aware, and she seemed to just want his status at that point. </p><p>His status as savior was still going strong and as no one thought he was going dark, he befriended Draco Malfoy and cut off Ronald Weasley. His status was still the light's savior afterwards. But with better friends and a bit more time on his hands, Harry started to really study magic itself. Just pure magic, nothing to differentiate dark and light, and all about dark lords, rituals, sacrifices, holidays, pureblood etiquette, and the deathly hallows. In search for some answer to why he almost dies every Samhain, he read through the whole Potter, Black, Malfoy, and Peverell libraries. Although he didn't find his answer, the knowledge that was kept away from him was so abundant, rare, and dark that the heirships he should've had as a teen was definitely withheld by Dumbledore by keeping him in the dark, and was probably hoping to access books on the hallows and acquire political influence with the names. He can assume that books and heirlooms were already removed, as no sane person would lend an invisibility cloak during war time. However, he found almost nothing on why he almost always dies every Samhain. </p><p>Which was why he decided to sneak into the Department of Mysteries to find unspeakable Draco Malfoy to see what he was up to in attempt to see if this was some odd curse of some sort. These visits were either becoming too regular or it was because it was Samhain, because someone timed a perfect push that got him to fall through the Veil of Death. </p><p>
  <i>Well shit.</i>
</p><p>He was at Kings Cross station again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. meeting death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death being annoyed and harry planning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Well shit.</em>
</p><p>He was at Kings Cross station again.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hello, young master," a disembodied voice said.</p><p>He blinked once. Twice.</p><p>…<em>what?! </em>He thought hysterically, a creeping suspicion of the identity of the voice emerged from the back of his brain, trying to wrap his head around this situation though somewhat understanding vaguely what was going on-</p><p>"Why would Death have a voice?" He blurted out, unable to contain his mounting confusion.</p><p>"Well technically I'm in your head," the voice said, amused. "Though Death had no need for a voice, as you are my first and last master."</p><p><em>wait,</em> he thought. <em>Thats not quite right, is it? Dumbledore-</em></p><p>"Was a vile man who was undeserving of such a title." Death cut off harshly. "And he didn't have any Peverell blood in him. And you have already touched Death quite a few times, it would only make sense for you to be my master."</p><p>"So what are the requirements to become your master?" Harry asked casually, as if being the master over <em>Death</em> was a common occurrence.</p><p>"Ah well, you have to be involved with soul magic or necromancy, collect my hallows, be in the brink of death several times, and have Peverell blood. And I have to like you. Though if you make horcruxes and attempt to 'cheat' me, then you will stay alive in a torturous state." Death gives an impression of a mental shrug, as if he didn't just say he tortures Voldemort.</p><p>"Alright then," Harry says, tensely. "So what does being the 'Master of Death' entail?"</p><p>"Ah, well, you don't have to anything, really. I can give you the gift of necromancy, give you knowledge the dead has, and reincarnate you, put your soul in someone else's body. You can also use the power of the hallows on command." It pleasantly explained. "I can bring you back to a different time, but fate would try to ruin your life as much as possible. "</p><p>"Ah," Harry spoke, distractedly. "Can you give me a run down of Dumbledores plans and who he has magically influenced? And can you fix souls?" A plan already forming in his mind.</p><p>"Dumbledore fed mild love potions to Gellert to make sure he would be able to rule alongside if he succeeds, but as everyone was fearing Grindelwald instead of praising him, he went onto plan b and duelled him to win the elder wand, so he can rule as a savior while grooming unsuspecting students for his reign. Those involved from your time alive were Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, and those under potions were Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Potter né Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and yourself. he was going to either impersonate you or just control you." Death listed. "I can fix souls, but I wouldn't like it," He stated grudgingly.</p><p>"…Was the prophesy even real?" Harry asked hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to hear the response.</p><p>"Can't answer that, that's fate's domain." Came a clipped answer. "Though you can just ignore it, as it's just a possibility."</p><p>"And what of Tom Riddle's plans? Before he made horcruxes I mean," He inquired, thinking of a charming boy with the necessities of becoming the minister of magic who became insane.</p><p>"He wished to become the unseen influencer of the ministry and bring down Dumbledore's reign at the time, pureblood supremacy was just a recruiting method until he got a large enough following." The entity paused. "Are you going to make me put him together to whenever you're going?" Death rhetorically asked, resigned.</p><p>"And can you fix someone who has made a horcrux if they're not dead?" He pressed, in a small hopeful voice.</p><p>"Only for you, master. I will do this only once and just for you," the entity admitted grudgingly.</p><p>Harry nodded distractedly, deep in thought. If he was to help his Marauders, they needed to get out of the magical influences while still acting as if they were working. But he also needed to get Riddle back to his brilliant old self, not that snakey abomination of the body.</p><p>If he went back to Riddle's time, he would be subjected to his manipulations and be recruited or an outcast, as there's no way he wasn't going to slytherin this time around. He could just challenge Riddle, but why make Riddle feel threatened?</p><p>If he went to his parents era, he could befriend Severus and Regulus, befriend Lily and by extension the Marauders. He could snatch a time turner or something to do anything political. Though he would need to change his appearance and name for both in school and an alias for politics.</p><p>If he went back to his own time, well, a baby can't save his parents but he could utterly destroy Dumbledore and become the next leader, however people would just pull the 'you're too young for this' card. He would seemingly be under Dumbledore's watch as well, so it would be really risky.</p><p>A stray thought popped into his head.</p><p>"Hey Death? Was my mother related to any pureblood lines?" He asked, remembering a debate with Hermione.</p><p>"Lily Evans was a descendant of Godric Gryffindort through a squib line." Death stated.</p><p><em>Does that mean I own the bloody sword???</em> Harry thought amusedly.</p><p>Death sighed, exasperated. "Yes, yes, you own the bloody sword. But your mother won't benefit much from claiming her heiress title. There isn't anything left in the vaults, she would just get a fancy name that she won't know how to use."</p><p>"Ah. I see." Harry paused awkwardly, pointing a single finger gun towards the empty air. He shrugged. "Well, whatever. Put me in the summer of 1971 and fix Riddle's soul. I'm going to assume that the Peverell vaults will open up to me." Even if it didn't, he would just steal some muggle money.</p><p>The entity gave an impression of mentally shooing Harry away. "Yes, the vault will work your you. Call for me when you need me." Seemingly regretting choosing Harry to be his master because of his horrible sense of humour, he placed Harry in the Sahara desert at the start of the summer season and didn't tell Harry why he has near death experiences every Samhain.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry appeared in the middle of a desert, disoriented. He sat up and blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the spots in his vision. When his vision cleared, he squinted, finally registering his surroundings. "Bloody buggering ass of a-" he sighed, running his hand through his hair, realizing it was full of sand. "-FuCking asshole." He threw his arms out, plopping back onto the sand, mentally exhausted. After a few minutes, Harry started to sweat furiously.</p><p>Resigned, he got up from the burning sand and apperated to- <em>wait no not grimmauld. Uhh Peverell manor yes ok big brain. </em>He apperated to Peverell manor to get himself sorted. <em>oh shit, </em>Harry paused, having an epiphany while walking to the bathroom. <em>i can't reference memes anymore?! I mean I technically I can but no one would understand them!! </em>He despaired, grabbing a towel. <em>Smartphones haven't even been made yet! </em>Following this line of thought, he started punching the stream of water coming from the showerhead aggressively, splashing the walls.</p><p>After half an hour of mentally ranting in the shower, he came out and fell asleep immediately on his bed.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, he started to actually plan out his next moves. He had to be involved politically and be at school at the same time, so he had to steal a time turner. He needed some pureblood sounding name for the political scene and a muggle sounding name for school. Just to cause a bit of chaos, he decided to be Hadrian Peverell and Evan James, respectively. Peverell for political chaos, and James to befriend his father easier and to imply a muggleborn upbringing to provide conflict of a muggleborn being the charge of a Peverell. He sat down in a cushioned chair and wrote:</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Time turner?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hadrian Peverell would find Evan James doing magic in a toy store, and take in the orphan. Peverell was homeschooled, and wasn't in the public eye because of whispers of Grindelwald's rise to power, and saw his family symbol being represented as Grindelwald's symbol. Instead of coming into the public's eye, he decided to enjoy anonymous travel and learn of the magics foreign to his, and just came back to Britain. He would buy a muggle house to learn more about muggles and provide Evan James a familiar environment. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Evan James would be the charge of Hadrian Peverell, and taught pureblood etiquette and such. He lived at Cokeworth because it was a familiar muggle environment, while being taught magic. He was a runaway orphan who used to lived in an abandoned building near the area and was caught doing magic. He would be entering Hogwarts with his neighbors, Lily Evans and Severus Snape.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He scribbled all this down in parsel. He might even somehow <em>accidently </em>drop it in front of a known 'Knight of Walpurgis/Death Eater' to pass off to Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. Whichever he was going with. He continued writing.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hadrian Peverell would expose Dumbledore for being the lover of Gallert Grindelwald who also planned alongside Grindelwald to enslave the muggles out of bitterness for the muggles that traumatized his sister, causing her to become an obscurial. Speak with Abeforth and Bathilda Bagshot.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Voldemort/Riddle?? Hopefully remembers he used blood supremacy as a recruiting method and doesn't actually believe it and actively work against me?? Idfk how much horcruxes fucked him up. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Harry placed his notes on his lap, stretching, stomach growling. He blinked. <em>aw damn, I forgot breakfast. </em>He sighed. "Dopsy!" He called. A house elf popped in, huge eyes widening, not expecting a living Peverell.</p><p>"Yes master...?"</p><p>"Hadrian Peverell. I seemed to have missed breakfast, could you whip up a meal for me?" He gently asked.</p><p>"Yes master!" The elf popped away excitedly, as Harry mentally planned a way to sneak into the Department of Mysteries.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm nervous about writing Lily and Severus like what do I say?? Might take a while for that to get out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is welcome, but do tell me what you do like so my confidence won't just die out.</p><p>I can't promise I'll finish this as I have no writing experience but I'll try.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>